


Swindled Heists & Bonded Afterlifes

by Snowsungirl



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowsungirl/pseuds/Snowsungirl
Summary: Akudama were the bane of society under a rigged political brainwashed flawed system.Akudama's were anyone who didn't abide by the norm and went beyond normal criminal injustices & warped desires.Swindler fought against to the very end, bringing to Kansei the biggest heist in history, along with her past Akudama teammates, and shows the people more than what meets the eye.
Relationships: Brawler/Hoodlum (Akudama Drive), Courier/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive), Cutthroat & Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive), Hacker/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Swindled Heists & Bonded Afterlifes

**Author's Note:**

> Akudama drive really ruined us with emotions huh? ;w; I decided to write a more meaningful end with Swindler and some familiar bonds.

Swindler was an example of a cruel and unfair humanity, and a system that she knew stepping out of line would mean the end for her.

She lived with her outcast label, and wanted to rebel underneath it all. But, a woman like her with an 'ordinary person' persona rarely made history. But, she remembered her parents, shortly before being executed by the Executioners long ago.

Her mother & father's fond moments, and her memories with them fueled her will to live, and despite their label, to Swindler they were ordinary. And for once, that was the only moment in time she was grateful for that label. She didn't need to survive by it.

Fate was a mysterious mistress, be it out of cruelty or to bring forth her inner voice to make change, like riping effects in tidal waves. That was one thing her parents reminded her constantly of.

She had the power and strong will to change the world. And they were right, even as she stands crucified on the dreary,broken cemented cross amongst the destruction of the Shinkasen.

Light glowing boring sword, and the woman like Executioner cadet , piercing her chest with blood leaking everywhere down her body and her cross.

It was painful, but relief for Swindler who for the first time smiled since the grand Kanto heist began by a black cat, and leading her to her true calling, and her precious loves' of her life, Brother & Sister.

Despite the dismal tragedies, motives, and brutal nature of the Akudama's she was with, she didn't regret her sacrifice, her moment with heart strung truthful words of the corrupted Kansai system. Justice was no longer clean cut, it was a warped web of messy propagandist orders, to make the public become controlled, and safe, but as scared cattle, rather than a will of their own.

Swindler wonders what Courier would think of her now dying against stone that seemed to welcome her flickering existence, as the whole rest of the world saw her martyrdom & last act of love for all she fought for. She hoped Courier would make it to the end with his last job, protecting and delivering Brother & Sister, to give them a life with no pain, or experimental political torture.

No child deserves that. Swindler as an Akudama born from said Akudama deemed parents, didn't deserve that either. Change had to be her duty, and now everything is done. Thanks to everyone despite their cold, and dangerous acts towards her. 

It brought her warmth in her now cold, wet red body. This is where she belonged, and no place in the living world could currently replace it. Swindler knew change had been planted, and was budding into a beautiful bloom of unforseen hope.

As everything faded to black, she felt comatose in her dead state, and it was quiet for a while. Until she felt a strong almost inhuman grasp holding her body and carrying her.

Her ebony pink hued hair that she cut short grew long to their old shoulder length, just like it was in the beginning. Even her matched pink tunic dress, and leggings came back like illusionary magic.

A deep broad voice emanated from her holder. "Ha Swindler!! You got guts! And usually I have more! Now you're a true Akudama hahaha!" 

The voice became more familiar as she slowly tried to make her heavy bright eyes open. No it couldn't be....

"BRO DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!! " A high pitched whining voice reminded. Now more familiarity came in her body like embers in a newly lit fireplace.

Ha! It only took you killing me to be a man." A calculated rude voice stated to the later. The woman with peach blonde hair, with tantalizing neon seafood hair clicked her tongue. "And it seems we're all together now little princess."

"SWINDLER SWINDLER!!" A white figure ran up to her newly awoken state in unmistakably Brawlers' arms.

Cutthroat now grabbed Swindler & swung her bridal style. Hugging her all teary eyes and was throwing an almost childlike tantrum. "My angel im so sorry for everything I have done! My red-pink angel, I love you, andi promise not to hurt you ever again! For real this time! Please!"

"You were a pain in the ass, you got in the way of my deliveries you lunatic...." Courier annoyedly lamented. He looked up at Swindler & gave a ghost of a smile. "You're kinda late shithead, but I won'thold it against you. You made my fortune stay worth it after all."

Pink worried eyes shot at the dark man. 

"Brother, Sister are they--"

" They're safe. Don't mention it." Courier said predicting Swindler's sentences. "Theyre free from Kansai & the Executioners. It's over now."

Swindler swears thats the first time he's been vaguely thankful for anything, despite the nickname.

She started beaming, then smiling. She did it, he did it. Brother and Sister are safe. The two she looked after like siblings, like her own two children were going to be okay. More hot tears cascades down amongst worried & confused faces. 

Swindler tried wiping her mess away, and tried to be happy in this brief dreamlike moment.

Ah.... they were the same as she remembered. Her unprecedented Akudama family. But, it seemed Hacker was unavailable in this afterlife--

"Excuse me I did most the legwork! You all just took credit for yourselves!" A cocky voice interrupted all trains of thought. Hacker stood there arms crossed, his brilliant blonde hair and cool serene blue eyes, but was smiling despite it all.

"I still can't believe I lost to you Swindler! I'm a Hacker, and yet you remained genuine, actual 'Swindler' in the end! But did you really have to waste my gift like that? That was hard earned money??!" Hacker put his hands on his hips in annoyance. "At least my drone came in handy i guess."

This time Swindler starting laughing and sobbing at this beautiful chaotic reunion. "Yeah 'hard earned', more like stole. That was nothing but a breeze for you!"

Then a thought occured. " Wait Hacker how are you alive?"

A prideful chuckle snorted in response. "Being tethered to the Kanto cognition & self awareness powers definitely gives a new meaning to life after death. For me....im here & not here." He said shrugging.

"Wha?? Swindler! I don't like sharing you! Back off everyone, my angel!" Cutthroat said in anxiety & jealousy, as he held her closer in his tight gripped hug. It was actually cute of him to act like this, without the bloodlust.

Courier & Hacker just shrugged at their formers teammate eccentric personality. Doctor just smoked her cigarette in the background not bothering to care about the flow of conversation.

"Hey Swindler! I almost forgot.... I'm also sorry." Hoodlums solemn voice wavered in indecisive whether to awkwardly apologize or not. 

"Hey,...it's okay I understand. Brawler meant the world to you & you were lost." Swindler smiled softly. "I'm just glad you've found yourself again."

And right on cue Brawler picked up Hoodlum with ease, despite Hoodlums panicked red expression, and spun him around like a randomly.

"Hahaha! Bro you're funny! You were so great out their! Strong like ol' Brawler here!" Brawler praised. "No apologies, we Akudama throw fists, not words!" He chagrined to Hoodlum, all the while Hoodlum nervously chuckled at his charge. 

Brawler was so easy to see the direct clear cut matters as usual. 

"So....what happens now?" Swindler got everyone in meaningful attention.

"Ah. That's a good point." Uncharacteristicly Doctor spoke.

"Well we're dead now. I guess we keep moving on. Apparently our heist might not be over. Life and death...can I truly not have it in my grasp??" She finished wistfully in almost deep thought.

"Not over?" Swindler wondered. 

"Are you in my Angel?" Cutthroat asked after briefly letting her go out of his grasp. He beamed excitedly. "To the next heist!"

Swindler looked up to her fellow Akudama, and smiled beyond words could explain, and full reigning confidence rose in her features.

She clenched her right fist, and pumped up in the air in aggression. "Hell yeah!" Then she proceeded to tie together the groups hands holding each other like a jump rope string, despite Courier Doctor's protests in disgust.

Hacker and the remaing others were baffled...save for Cutthroat, who was beaming to run with Swindler into the sunset on any circumstance of given notice.

The white dreamlike hazed meeting soon became blurry, and blurriness as the Akudama slowly walked into their new mysterious destination, and wondered what grand new heist awaited them in the afterlife, into the next.


End file.
